The Truth
by GoGo Kitsaru
Summary: What really happened in Inuyasha?? What episodes where left out?? Actually, there were no left out episodes, but only what i think would happen if a certain cat demon was in Inuyasha...R&R!!!


The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I wish I did.but I don't. And if you feel like suing me, the only thing you will get is a Rubik's cube. Oh, and I do own my self-made character Neko, she is the same age as Kiede.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure where this is going to go.I don't know if it is gonna be a lemon yet or not. but I need you to review, k? Thanksies! Oh! And here's some stuff you need to know: *.* = actions; (.) = info; ~*~*.~*~* = time or place change; "." = character thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ichi: The truth starts here.  
  
~*~*~after Kikyo pins Inuyasha to the tree, before she dies~*~*~  
  
(Kikyo and Neko are good friends) *Kikyo stumbles into her home after being hit by Naraku disguised as Inuyasha*  
  
Neko- Kikyo, is that you? *sniff.sniff* "It suddenly smells of dog and claws".what happened? *thud* Kikyo???? *runs into the main room* KIKYO????! *sniff.sniff*  
  
Kikyo- You've been hanging around that worthless dog demon, your sniffing around like him.*gasps in pain*  
  
Neko- Sorry "Weird, that doesn't smell of Inuyasha. Just a demon that I've never smelled before." I'll go get help!  
  
*Neko jumps up the stairs to Kiede's room*  
  
Kiede- Neko, what is it?  
  
Neko- come here, come here!  
  
Kiede- What's wrong Neko?  
  
*Neko grabs Kiede's wrist and goes downstairs*  
  
Kikyo- Litte.sis.ter, help.  
  
Kiede- Help me bring her upstairs, Neko.  
  
Neko- ok!  
  
*Kiede and Neko bring Kikyo upstairs to her room*  
  
Kiede- What happened?  
  
Kikyo- Inu.ya.*passout*  
  
Kiede- Inu?? Inu-what?!?! Kikyo??! Neko, whats going on?  
  
Neko- She stumbled in, I smelled blood and dog and I.  
  
Kiede- Dog?? INUYASHA!  
  
Neko- NO! But it doesn't smell like him!  
  
Kiede- Neko, you're a kitty cat demon, you don't have that kind of smell.  
  
Neko- Inuyasha taught me! You have to listen! It smelled like a demon that I haven't even smelled!  
  
Kiede- We'll just have to wait until she wakes up. In the meantime, go to the market and get some tea leaves  
  
Neko- Ok. *Neko leaves*  
  
Kiede- That Neko, when is she gonna learn?  
  
~*~*~*~To Neko~*~*~*~  
  
Neko- Why doesn't she believe me? I don't get it, I don't think Inuyasha could have really done this, could he? I mean, Kikyo was really going to give him the Shikkon. *she suddenly stopped* THE SHIKKON NO TAMA!  
  
*Neko grabbed some tea leaves, left the money for them, and before anyone noticed, she jumped home*  
  
*Neko landed in front of Kikyo's house, flung the door open, and ran upstairs*  
  
Neko- WHERE IS THE SHIKKON NO TAMA?!...Oh, Kikyo, your awake! *YAY!*  
  
Kikyo- Yes, I just finished telling Kiede what happened.  
  
Neko- Will you tell me  
  
Kiede- I will later.  
  
Neko- Where's the Shikkon No Tama?  
  
Kikyo- I don't know.  
  
Neko- oh great. If you don't mind me asking, where's Inuyasha?  
  
Kikyo- Don't ever speak of that dog's name again!!  
  
Neko- Why? What's so bad about Inu.you know who?  
  
Kiede- See that wound? Kikyo says it is one that only a demon could make on a human.  
  
Neko- but.Its not him!  
  
Kikyo and Kiede- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!  
  
Neko- I'm telling you, it doesn't smell like Inuyasha!  
  
Kikyo- NEKO!  
  
*Neko jumped at Kikyo's voice*  
  
Neko- Ma'am?  
  
Kiede- You're a cat demon.C-A-T! not dog! Now, where are the tea leaves?  
  
Neko- Here! *she hands Kiede the leaves*  
  
Kiede- You got the wrong ones!  
  
Neko- Sorry, you didn't tell me which ones to get.*looking down* You wanted the other ones, didn't you? The green ones.right? *lookin up*  
  
Kikyo- Yes, that's what she wants.  
  
Neko- Gomen.I'll return later. Bye!  
  
*Neko jumps out the front door and down to the market*  
  
Saleslady- Would you like these tea leaves?  
  
Neko- Yes please! Thank you!  
  
Saleslady- Cute ears, where did you get them from?  
  
Neko- .Christmas presents! Thanks!  
  
*Neko left the tea stand, walking home so she'd have time to think*  
  
Neko- I still don't think Inuyasha did it. I'm gonna bring these tea leaves to her before she gets angry.  
  
Saleslady- WAIT!  
  
Neko- *turning around* huh?  
  
*The salesman runs up*  
  
Salesman- YOU DIDN'T PAY!!!  
  
Neko- 'oops'  
  
*Neko takes off towards home*  
  
Salesman- THEIF!!!!!  
  
*At home*  
  
Kikyo- Shouldn't she be back by now?  
  
*door slides*  
  
*slam*  
  
Neko- Ok! *pant* Here! *pant* I got them!  
  
Kiede- Why are you out of breath??  
  
Neko- I ran more than usual, that's all.  
  
Kikyo- I sense something is on your mind.Neko.it's about the jewel??  
  
Neko- How did you know?  
  
Kikyo- I AM the protector of it, am I not?  
  
Neko- Oh yea!  
  
Kikyo- If you feel you know what's right then go, go find the jewel, just come back, ok?  
  
Neko- .ok.  
  
*Kikyo hands her a chibi bow, some arrows, food & other things that are necessary for survival*  
  
Kikyo & Kiede- BYE! COME BACK WITH THE TRUTH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How do you like it?? Hopefully you liked it.Im not done.I have the next chappie, but I have to get it typed up.  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
Keiko! 


End file.
